Kromog
This magnaron is the largest boss in the Foundry and provides a straight forward "DPS Check" to ensure your party is powerful enough to proceed. The fight has multiple elements to it and requires a fair bit of movement + positioning. Classes which excel at single target damage will find themselves in their element. Beware of raid wide damage though, this boss is not easy. During the fight Kromog will summon yellow runes on the ground. These runes will spawn hands which will root you in place and keep you safe from Kromog's ground slaps. Failing to reach a rune/hand will cause you to shoot into the air and die to fall damage and/or the aoe while midair. One person per rune! ''It is a good idea for all party members to be carrying Goblin Gliders to prevent fall damage death. * Red Runes are bad, will stun and heavily damage you * '''Yellow Runes are life savers, one person per rune * Kromog is difficult for both tanks and healers It is your job to stand on a yellow rune, one per person, get grabbed by the hand, wait for Kromog to finish smashing, then free yourself from the hands + save your comrades, and return to position! It is a good idea to put Kromog on focus. That way you can easily see if he is about to use his dangerous "Slam" ability. When Kromog is charging up slam, '''''the party must run away from the boss/Slam as fast as possible. The closer you are to the boss, the more damage you will take. Enchanters should verify all party members have the cloak enchantment which provides a 10% speed boost. Unfortunately, when he slams rocks fall from the ceiling which will unavoidably damage the ranged players. * Kromog will SLAM the ground causing aoe damage, get away from the boss quickly * Kromog will summon sonic circles (yellow) which must be dodged * Kromog will smash the ground causing ground spikes, must be dodged (smashes where he is facing) * Tanks must swap threat at two or three debuffs to prevent death Tips and Tricks Tanks, keep in mind there is a hidden safe spot among the rocks as marked on the image. Standing there will protect you from being blasted into the air during the "Hands Phase". This is yet another fight where the Kazzak Speed Trinket will come in handy. It provides a 20% speed boost, 20% damage reduction, and 8% leech. In a battle full of unavoidable damage, saving the healers an extra 20% mana is useful and safe. Similarly, this battle has a great deal of movement involved. Moving 20% faster will assist you in playing optimally. If you want to further reduce your damage taken, try the versatility food called "Jumbo Sea Dog". On most races it adds +125 versatility which would be an almost 1% damage reduction value. Every little bit counts. There are other buffs that can assist you here as well, read up on The Coolest Items guide. The Bosses of BRF # Beastlord Darmac (entrance --> right turn --> in the hallway) # Operator Thogar (entrance --> right turn --> through hallway) # Iron Maidens (jump down into the water from Thogar) # Hans'gar and Franzok (entrance --> left turn --> down elevator) # Flamebender Ka'graz (follow path past Hans/Franz) # Kromog (in a chamber near Flamebender) # Oregorger (entrance --> right down past the rocks --> left at the fork) # Gruul (entrance --> right down past the rocks --> right at the fork) # The Blast Furnace (entrance --> right turn and keep going down past the rocks) # Blackhand (entrance --> straight forward --> up elevator)